


Splish-Splash

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the AC breaks, Sherlock and John use a cold bath to beat the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish-Splash

John climbed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He lifted the lid on the toilet and was unzipping his pants when a sloshing sound came from the tub.

"Ah!" He turned, glaring at his flat mate, who was now sitting up in the tub. "Sherlock! I told you to close the door when you're in here!"

"I thought that was for using the toilet," said Sherlock. "I'm just sitting in the tub."

"Naked," John pointed out.

"So?"

John sighed. Reaching out, he closed the shower curtain.

"Hey!"

"I've gotta take a piss, then you can open it, okay?"

"... Fine."

 

John did his business, then washed his hands. As he was doing so, Sherlock opened the curtain again, then lay back in the tub. John heard a noise, and looking into the tub.

"Are those _ice cubes_? You're sitting in ice water?"

"It's a good way to cool off."

"Well, someone's supposed to come fix the A/C today."

"Yes," Sherlock replied, "but that doesn't help me right _now_ , does it?"

John laughed and wiped his sweaty brow. "True enough..."

Sherlock looked at John for a moment. Then, he sat up, drawing his knees to his chest. "Care to join me?"

"You want me to sit naked in the tub with you?"

"Well, 'want' is pretty strong word," said Sherlock. "I'm offering to share the tub with you. Whether you choose to join me, and whether you choice to keep your clothes on or not, is entirely up to you."

John smirked, shaking his head. Then, he left.

"Suit yourself," Sherlock called after him, stretching out again.

 

After a moment, John came back into the bathroom, holding a pitcher full of ice. Sherlock smiled and drew his legs in again. John poured the ice cubes into the tub, then set the pitcher aside. Closing the door, he stripped and began to step into the tub.

"Oh, God, that's cold!"

"It's _ice water_ , John..."

"Yeah, thanks," John snarked, finally stepping in and lowering himself into a sitting position.

Sherlock picked up the pitcher and filled it with some water from the tub. Then he held over John's head. John covered his face and braced himself.

"Christ!" John yelled as the ice water poured over him. Sherlock laughed. "You're a bit of a sadist, you know that?"

Sherlock actually smiled. "Possibly." 

Through his wet fringe, John saw his flat mate smile evilly.

"What?"

"I wish I had my phone."

John shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Well, I'm not getting it for you. First off, I'm as wet and naked as you are; and second, I'm not getting you your phone so you can take embarrassing pictures of me."

"Ah, well...". said Sherlock with a smirk. Then Sherlock's smile faded, and he looked at John intently.

"Sherlock, what's--oh, God!" This came as Sherlock launched himself forward, his lips hitting John's in a rough, bruising kiss. John reached up, grabbing Sherlock's biceps. His first instinct was to push Sherlock away, but his brain caught up before he did so, and gripped them harder, instead. Taking this as consent, Sherlock pulled away from John's lips and moved down, ravishing his neck with rough kisses and bites. It was stunning and unexpected and wonderful, until Sherlock pushed him back a little, and he suddenly felt something pressing into his back.

"Ah, Sherlock... I... Ow... OW!" 

Sherlock pulled back, giving John a puzzled look. "'Ow'?"

Sliding forward, John pointed at his back. "You pushed me right up against the tap."

"Oh!" Taking John's arms, Sherlock pulled him even further forward. John felt the cold water swirl around him, the occasional ice cube bumping into his chest. Sherlock got up onto his knees and bent over John, looking down at his back.

"It's okay," said John, "It doesn't hurt."

From his position sitting in the tub, with Sherlock kneeling in front of him, John was eye level with his flat mate's navel.

Sherlock carefully touched the area. "Hmm... it should be okay."

"As I said," John retorted. "It's almost like I'm a doctor; or, I dunno, it's my own back we're talking about..."

Sherlock leaned back, looking coolly down at John, who grinned up at him. Sitting back down, Sherlock pulled John forward, nearly onto his lap, kissing him again. Unlike their first kiss, this one was slow and gentle. Sherlock's lips then resumed their path down John's neck. The detective kept moving down, kissing John's collarbone. Then Sherlock leaned back, looking at the scar on John's shoulder. Shifting positions, he reached forward, gently touching the wounded skin.

"Beautiful..."

John laughed. "Only you would say that."

"I mean it," said Sherlock. 

"I know," said John, smiling down at him.

Sherlock smiled back, then leaned forward, kissing John's scar gently.

John pulled himself onto his knees, resting his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, looking down at him with a smirk. "Hullo down there."

"You think you're cute, don't you?"

"Damn right I am," said John.

"And people say I have a big ego," Sherlock replied.

John smiled. Taking Sherlock by the chin, he tilted his head back and kissed him. Sherlock kissed back, his hands sliding down John's back. He continued down, rubbing John's arse. He squeezed one of John's butt cheeks, causing him to moan into Sherlock's mouth. With a devilish smirk, Sherlock's hand moved over, and John gasped a long, slender finger slid into his arse.

"Sherlock... stop..." The finger stopped. John silently cursed Sherlock for being so damn literal. "Pull it out, please." 

Sherlock pulled his finger out, leaning back and looking up at John. "Have you never-"

"I have," John said, "it's been awhile, though, and... well, this is going a bit fast."

"Ah."

Pulling back, Sherlock pushed John off his lap, and got out of the tub.

John furrowed his brow. "Well, you don't have to get sulky."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting 'sulky'," he snapped, as if the very idea was impossible. "Stand up."

"In the tub?"

"Hmm," Sherlock replied with a nod. "You can hold the safety bar if... yeah, you're going to need to." As he said this, he got a towel out of the cupboard. Folding it up, he set at the bottom of the tub, in front of John. Getting into the tub, he knelt down, his knees resting on the towel. His intention was obvious.

John stepped back, gripping the safety bar. "Sherlock..."

The detective reached out, putting his hands on the backs of John's thighs. He then slid them down, stroking the backs of his knees. 

"Relax, John," said Sherlock, his wonderfully deep voice sounded seductive without him even trying. "It's been awhile, but I've been told I'm quite good at this." 

One of his hands slid to the front of John's thigh and started up towards his groin.

"W-w-wait..."

Sherlock looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Do you really not want this? I'm not going to force myself on you, John, but--ah..." his eyes lit up as he made a realization. "Are you assuming I'm going to ask you to reciprocate? Because I'm not; I'm quite willing to give you oral sex without expecting anything in return."

"Ok," said John with a nod. "But... it's just..."

"Do you want me to stop, John?" His voice was relaxed and even, his hands staying still where they were.

John looked down at those stunning blue eyes, those full lips, the face looking up at him with calm anticipation.

"No."

Sherlock smiled. He gently wrapped his slim, pale fingers around John's flaccid prick. He stroked softly, slowly, from base to tip, his thumb gently sliding under John's foreskin and caressing the skin underneath. Then, leaning forward, Sherlock licked John's cock, leaving a hot, wet trail down its full length. John was hard now, his foreskin pulled back to reveal the tip of cock. Sherlock's tongue swirled around that tip, then he slid his incredible lips around it. 

John moaned. He gripped the safety bar as Sherlock had suggested, closing his eyes and focusing on the amazing combination of sensations washing over him: He was up to his calves in icy water, the rest of his body was still cool and damp but warming in the summer heat; then there was the wonderful moist warmth surrounding his prick. That heat increased as Sherlock took more of him in, deep-throating him; his lips were now at the base of John's cock, his tongue moving idly against the underside. John's legs are shaking; he was considerably warmer than he'd been a moment ago. He knew it wouldn't be long... when Sherlock's lips slid down quickly, and his tongue slid along his slit, John came, shooting into Sherlock's warm, waiting mouth. Sherlock leaned back, tilted his head so John could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"Oh, God..."

Sherlock placed a kiss below John's navel, then pulled himself to his feet. Leaning down, he kissed the shorter man. John reached up, burying his fingers in Sherlock's dark, wet hair. He pressed close to his... well, lover, smiling up at him. He then looked down, smirking.

"Well," said Sherlock, unsurprisingly reading his intent. "I said you didn't have to, I never said you couldn't..." 

Sherlock stepped back, giving John room to kneel on the towel he'd laid down. 

Suddenly, Mrs. Hudson voice called from the floor below: "Sherlock! The man's here to fix your air conditioning!"

"Damn," Sherlock muttered.

John smiled. "Rain check," he said as he got out of the tub.

Sherlock smiled back. "Definitely."


End file.
